ewrestlingfandomcom-20200213-history
Kristoff Liam Bates
Early Life Not much is known about his childhood other than he was born to David and Cathleen Bates in Coventry, grew up in a gheto in Ireland called coolboy with his cocaine dealing family. His father died years ago to cancer, and was an alcoholic. He graduated from Sunnyvale Community College with a 2-year AA degree for computer sciences and went on to work for Apple Incorporated for seven years until he was laid off when his job was sent overseas as part of financial restructuring. He is married to his wife, Kendra Bates and has two children with her. Andrew, born April 28th, 2004 and Zach, born May 14th, 2006. nCw In the beginning of his tenure in nCw he was a nobody, an unknown. The only thing they knew was that he was the new guy, and he was mighty creepy. Over the first month he won match after match, before succumbing to the all-star Angel before being booked against Homeless Harold after a few weeks of calling him a freak. He won the match, and the NCW X-Treme Championship. He won various weekly awards over the course of his 70 day reign, which was marred by issues between him and Harold as well as marital issues due to his wife not fully accepting his career as a wrestler. He dropped the belt in a match against Dirty Deal, Jackhammer, Sexy Jason, and Joe Everyman at they Pay Per View A Night To Remember. He then lost to Joe Everyman in the Elite 8 tournament for the X-Division title in the first round. He quickly bounced-back teaming with Nero forming the tag team Perfect Freaks. They worked their way to a title match at the Reborn Pay Per View against the champions the Burning Angels. Unfortunately, the match got out of hand and as Nero and Angel battled to the back, Bates' wife was injured by Phillip Burns in an attempted suicide dive to Bates on the outside. In Wrestling *'Finishing and Signature Moves' **''Suffocating Cubicle'' (Triangle Choke) **''Swingline Stapler Press'' (Shooting Star Press) **''Camel Clutch'' **''The German'' (German Suplex) **''CPU Trouble'' (DDT) **''Uncomfortable Chair'' (Surfboard) **''This Tie Is Too Tight''(Rear Naked Choke) *'Nicknames' **PERFECTLY NORMAL **KLB **Xtremely Normal *'Entrance Themes' **The Perfect Drug by Nine Inch Nails Championships and Accomplishments *' nCw' ** NCW X-Treme Championship(1 Time) *Awards ** #1 on nCw's Top 10 8 weeks in a row ** #2 on nCw's Top 10 2 weeks in a row **Total of 16 weeks on the top 10 of nCw **nCw Promoer of the week: February 15th 2009 **nCw Wrestler of the Week: January 18th 2009, March 8th 2009, May 3rd 2009, May 24th 2009 (Perfect Freaks) **nCw Match of Crossroads: Bates vs Homeless Harold vs Rob Diamond vs Mike Honcho **nCw MOTW: Six Man Gauntlet Match(Trauma Main Event) 2/22/09, vs Angel on Collision 3/1/09 **nCw Quote of A Night to Remember II - "And though I walk to the gallows on Sunday…I am walking down a path right now. A path into the abyss, into Hell. Yes…indeed I am walking, and the destination is clear. A Night to Remember will be the great battle for this title, for this era. Win or Lose, it will be the greatest match of my career to date. And yet I doubt…myself…my abilities…God help me. I doubt myself still" Category:1978 births Category:Wrestlers Category:Characters from California